1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a information communicating apparatus, and more particularly to a information processing and communicating apparatus for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles have been widely used today. People may spend a large amount of time in driving vehicles, and may not work or may not do anything except talking or speaking with the portable or mobile phones. In addition, speaking the phone while driving is a very dangerous problem, such that people have been barred to speak the phones while driving, in many countries. Normally, the typical vehicles may provide an information communicating apparatus for allowing the vehicle drivers to speak the phone without picking up the handsets, and to quickly dial the phones without depressing the buttons. However, the functions of the information communicating apparatus are still limited. For example, the vehicle drivers may not obtain any information from the satellite, with the typical information communicating apparatus.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional information communicating apparatuses.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a information communicating apparatus for allowing the vehicle drivers to communicate with the customer service center, and for allowing the vehicle drivers to receive any useful information from the customer service center and to act precisely according to the received information.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an information communicating apparatus comprising a communication interface unit including a data can bus and a command can bus, a global system for mobile communication (GSM) device coupled to the data can bus and the command can bus of the communication interface unit respectively, an input/output interface unit coupled to the GSM device, an anti-theft device coupled to the GSM device, a location processor (LP) coupled to the GSM device and the data can bus and the command can bus of the communication interface unit, for communicating with selected customer service centers, and for obtaining information from the selected customer service centers, a satellite navigation unit (NAVI) coupled to the data can bus and the location processor (LP) and the GSM device, for sending information to the LP and the GSM device, a satellite positioning unit coupled to the LP and the GSM device, for sending information to the LP and the GSM device, a card reader/writer coupled to the data can bus and the command can bus of the communication interface unit, for receiving and sending out the information to and from the communication interface unit, a warning device coupled to the command can bus of the communication interface unit, for sending out warning information, a remote control or pager receiver device coupled between the communication interface unit and the GSM device for controlling the GSM device, and a computerized monitoring device coupled to the data can bus and the command can bus of the communication interface unit, for monitoring and checking the information sending into and out of the communication interface unit.
The GSM device includes a GSM module, a data/voice module, a recording module, and a data or information receiving module provided therein.
The input/output interface unit includes at least one antenna, a microphone, a radio, a displayer, a intelligent transportation system switch, an ear piece, an air bag actuating device, at least one hand set, and a mobile phone interface coupled to the GSM device, and a personal virtual assistant device coupled to the GSM device.
The antenna may be a general purposes radar (GPS) antenna, or a GSM antenna, or a radio frequency antenna.
The satellite navigation unit (NAVI) includes a processor device coupled to the data can bus for receiving the information sending out from the selected customer service centers.
A code transforming device may further be provided and coupled between the processor device of the satellite navigation unit and the data can bus for receiving the information sending out from the selected customer service centers.
The processor device of the satellite navigation unit is coupled to the LP and the GSM device, for sending the information to the LP and the GSM device.